sway
by Ismael
Summary: her life is finally taking a better route yuya feels like everything is starting to settle down after the terrible tragedy. or IS It? drama! lemon! very juicy looking for the best part? just read the 1st 6th and 7th chapter and get it over with.
1. sunday

tell me if i mess up somewhere ! enjoy ^-^.

* * *

It was already sunrise outside Yuya's window but she was still asleep. Kyo was in the hallway with his towel on his shoulders. He opened the door to Yuya's bedroom, the room was plain in a pale blue color and Yuya was berried under the white sheets. Kyo walked over to Yuyas bed and dug her out of the sheets and he stared at her perfect angel face. holding her face with one han. After a few seconds he smiled at himself, got up and started walking towards the door. Yuya opened her eyes right before Kyo reach the door. She would know that figure anywhere.

"What are you doing in my room" she asked while yawning. She sats on her bed stretching her harms.

"Good morning Yuya," Kyo said without answering her question. Yuya knows that's she won't get an answer, but she let it go. Arguing with him is not that best thing to do now and she knows she will never win. Being generous he walked over to yuya and helps her off the bed.

"So what's the plan for today?" He questioned.

"I'm going to hang out with Sakuya, she's coming over today; she wants to go shopping with me," She looks up at him "why?"

Kyo was now standing in front of her staring at her with his mysterious eyes.

"I want to know if you have time for breakfast today." Kyo said flashing an irresistible smile at her and walked away. Kyo paused at the door "you need to clean up" he said looking at the mess on the floor.

"I know" she answered a second too late, Kyo was already out the door.

Yuya looks down at the floor. After the party last night she was too tired to take off her close properly. She had pulled them off in a flash, not caring where they land. "I never knew that dancing can be that exhausting" she thought out loud picking the close off the floor. After dancing with so many people and being pulled around it bounds to get tiring. Dancing with Kyo was different though, he was careful with her as if he touches her the wrong way she would break. He never pushes her to dance with him like the others and he was the best on the dance floor.

'It would probably be much fun if Yukimura was there too,' she had thought picking up her close and throwing them at her duty basket of laundry.

;If Yukimaru was there he would have never let her out of his site and knowing that in comparison to Kyo Yukimura can't dance. Yuya -_even astonishingly beautiful in the full length in a plum wine like color with a spaghetti strap and a slit up to mid thigh_- couldn't dance, until Kyo came to her rescue. Kyo was patient and gentle in his dance lessons that night. His gentleness came with what seemed like romance and affection. Yuya knows that Yukimaru wouldn't tolerate that type of behavior from Kyo.

'In second thought...' She looked up at the ceiling. A smile crossed her face thinking of the last dance she had with Kyo. It _was_ romantic that even Yuki himself couldn't pull off, the love of her life, or so she thought.

"Get it together yuya." she whispered to herself. "Yukimaru is the best guy out there for you, romantic or not." She said trying to persuade herself.

Most likely Kyo was just messing with her to make her think he actually _cared_ about her.

'He's a heartbreaker' she thought 'a heartbreaker that likes to takes me on a date that doesn't ever admit it and appear in my room every sunday norming'

* * *

more is coming up later thank you and please REVIEW!!


	2. Nothing

While yuya gets ready upstairs kyo went down stairs to fix some breakfast. kyo knew how to cook in fact he could be a great cook but he wouldn't do this for anyone not even for sakuya who seem to be head over heels for him. of course this is one of his rare moments. but today he does it for yuya

kyo was just taking the last bite out of his breakfast when he hears Yuyas footstep coming downstairs. Kyo turned around and there yuya was . yuya was shirtless, she wore her bathing suit with shorts.

"weren't you going shopping or something" Kyo asked not that he really cared

"yeah, of course i am " yuya look down at herself " is because of what I'm wearing?"

"No" kyo said sarcastically. Kyo handed her a cup of coffee.

"I'm not leaving now' she paused to take a sip out of her coffee. ' its so hot outside.'

kyo looked at her for a minute. yuya notice his stare, "what?" yuya said.

"your welcome" kyo said with another irresistible smile.

that's the second one today with that sexy smile of his."oh um.. thanks " today is most definitely different.

'i hope he stop flashing those smiles at me or something.' yuya shook her head at the thought. 'what happened to the whole big brother act. he sure don't act like it no more.i wonder whats on his mind...?'

speaking of an older brother. yuya once had an older brother and parents. But her complete and happy world soon vanished after an incident supposably caused by a car crash ending her parents life tragically. few months later her brother was murdered. And yuya was left alone with a scared memory. she Still doesn't know who killed her brother or why. Yuya was just grateful that a good friend of hers introduced her to kyo who was generous enough to take her though their relationship wasn't exactly perfect from the start.

Yuya was totally determined to find what had happened that night of her brother's murder. Soon enough her determination lessen. nothing made sense every clue lead her into an endless circle of later leads to today, a beautiful stress-less day of sunshine. today there is no emergency no tragedy, just a day to relax. and yuya fells like she have found a new family of friends. sometimes bad things happen good people to show that better things are waiting for them in the future.

But today her plan has nothing to do with her brothers death, her despair or her losses. Today she would relax in the pool, lie under the hot sun then get ready to go shopping.

* * *

I'm re-doing the chapters i know it been a minute ...Sorry people!


	3. Hot days

Sometimes Kyo can be helpful and very gentleman-like. He's not always a gentleman, at times yuya knows that she can count on Kyo. Kyo is a reliable and somewhat responsible person though hes not always careful. But yuya does not want to depend on Kyo completely. Though he was there to support and talk to her in her most hour of need but yuya had learn not to fully relied on anyone. loosing her brother shortly after her parents made realize how everything she ever dreamed of can disappear in a matter of events. Through the tragedy she learned not to be a depending person.

Yuya might be an independent young lady now but after the '_incidents_' that happened a few years ago Yuya would refuse to even go to school, she wouldn't even laugh or smile. emotionless she seemed, she was fragile and almost like a ghost. Kyo who she started living with after the awful event at the time seemed helpless. no matter how hard kyo tried to cheer her up it didn't work. For a long time yuya didn't know yukimura, Izumo or sakura and some other people until kyo invited them over. Few hours a day they would come to visit. For a time yuya was anti social then slowly she started to get close to two people who up lifted her mood and helped her pass her emotional let-down. Her recovery was all thanks to Kyo, Her cared enough to help her, though he didn't always act it. He and other people there to comfort her and save her from her depression. Though it an extremely hard task to forget painful, heartbreaking memories however Yuya gradually regains her strength to move along with her life. but till this day anyone who personally knows of her can see her losses and the affects and the visible scars on her. even though Yuya did carry on she is still clueless of what really caused her parents death or the tragic murder of her brother. she made a promise to herself to find out what really happened no matter what happened or how long it toke. she felt like she owed her family that much.

* * *

kyo grabbed a beer from the fridge and joined yuya in the backyard. Kyo stood directly in her way, blocking the sun from her sexy hour-glass- like body. Yuya open her eyes to see Kyo standing in front of her staring her with his mysterious eyes. Kyo's chest was bare he's always shirtless at home with his faded jeans and sandals.

"Kyo move."

"I think you need shade."

"just move.' when kyo didn't move she added "please"

Kyo took a sit beside her gulping a portion of his beer.

"you ready for next week?'

Yuya looked at Him puzzled. "next week?"

"next week" he said taking another sip from his bottle.

Suddenly she remembered two weeks from now would be her birthday. Yukimura and Kyo throws her a huge birthday party every year it was starting to be tradition , but last year she escaped the festival with Sakuya. Ending up having a simple sleepover at her house. Kyo and Yukimura searched for her all over the two story house with no luck of finding her.

- "I have plans that week, kyo, i don't think I'll have time to party'. yuya said closing her eyes.

-"ah come on your not gonna ditch us again are you?'

- "I'm still in school kyo, i mean I'm just gonna be too busy and my birthday two weeks from now.'

- "school is nothing you can't handle."

- " My birthday falls on a Thursday. plus i got work after.' her eyes were still closed.

- "just call in sick or something it doesn't matter if you skip a day at work does it? I'm sure they aren't gonna Fire you.'

- "No kyo.' kyo didn't say anything for a moment. he took the last sip and sat the bottle next to him on the floor.

Yuya thought she won this one. she wouldn't have to put up with loud blasting music, drunk people or crazy chicks. so far in every event like this kyo always invite all the wild girls and by the end of the night he would always find at leas a girl to sleep with. But Yukimaru usually stay with Yuya for the night just kissing and eventually falling asleep.

Suddenly Kyo said

" I got it! It just gonna have to happen on a weekend, doesn't it ." he continued " And i bet you got nothing to do next weekend other then stay home and be Bored."

Yuya open her eyes. Kyo was now standing where he was a few minutes ago, and he could see the surprise in her eye. he Could see the question in her face

"how does he know that?' was what yuya was asking herself.

" Now wait a minute Kyo. i said no... i mean NO. It doesn't matter what day it is. " Kyo was pulling out his cell phone , obviously hes gonna start inviting people and making planes for the party.

Yuya tried taking the phone from him. after a few moment trying yuya notice she was simply wasting her time. Mission failed.

"why you gotta do this t-"

" Do what? come on, Relax."

Kyo was holding the phone over his head with one hand, the other was used to hold yuyas body closer to him. and with the height difference even that close she wouldn't be able to reach her target. Yuya blushed as she felt Kyo's tight, rock hard abs under her hand and head spin a bit, being so close him she can fell his body heat though it was not from the hot sun. she tries avoiding Kyo's eyes. she act Quickly shoving Kyo away, kyo took a few steps back not realizing the pool was right behind him. Kyo fell right into the pool coincidentally the phone landed on the ground.

Yuya laughed out loud though it wasn't her attention for him to fall into the pool.

" you been working out or something?" a wrinkle formed on his forehead.

yuya continued laughing

" That's not cool." kyo said passing a hand through his hair.

" You needed to cool off any anyways. " Yuya picked up the phone from the floor noticing the time she started walking away " Sakuya will be here any minute."

"So your just gonna leave me here after pushing me in it. Your not even gonna help me out."

Yuya turned to look at him. "Why? Your a big boy you can take care of your self." and continued walking away.

kyo sigh as Yuya disappeared behind the glass door.


	4. one night

i forgot to mention; this is my first little attempt of story-making. kind of :P

* * *

Yuyas P.O.V

'_Why did kyo take me to dance last night?' _Yuya finding herself wondering_. ' why would he take me mean while he got at least a quarter million other girls he could have taken. Plus I doubt it was because he couldn't convince one of the girls to go, on second thought he wouldn't even have to have to ask. I know Kyo usually tell a dozen girls where his heading. I'm is so confused about last night. Why would a man with plenty of access to beautiful, intelligent, sexy girls bring an already taken girl (whom didn't know how to even shake their hips at the time) to a party?'_

'_I refuse to let kyo throw some stupid party, which by the way is meaningless, who could enjoy a party like that. All the crazy chicks and their annoying voices. Plus when they get drunk no one can control them, they get even crazier. music, i have no problems with but the volume. my goodness!'_ Yuya notices she becoming a party pooper or at least thinking like one.

She sighed and quickly got dress. minutes later three light taps came from the door.

" kyo I'm busy."

" Yuya," it was a girls voice " c'mon lets go."

" come in Sakuya, I'm almost ready."

" Girl you knew i was gonna be here at ten thirty, look at what time it is."

" Lost track of time." _Should i tell her about last nigh... no. Sakuya would kill me if she knew i went with kyo to a party without her. she would probably tell Yukimaru about it._

Yuya gave her an apologetic smile "Sorry" as if apologizing for not telling her. _She's sure gonna be mad when she finds out though_

"Its okay." Sakuya looked around "What are you going to do with this room Yuya? its so..

"pale. I know," yuya grabbed her purse. "lets get out of here."

"You gotta do something "

(End of Yuyas P.O.V)

**Down Stairs (D.S) **

Kyo was still wet from the pool but a towel was around his neck like this morning and shirtless as always .

passing a hand through his dark hair. " you got your keys I'm not Going to be here when you came back."

"Disappearing again?" yuya asked

this is the time when kyo just goes somewhere no one ones about, well at least not the girls in front of them. its not like kyo usually tell anyone where is going or whats his business is. But No one ever question certainly not Yuya, Its just one of those things everyone thinks is private or perhaps very personal.

another mysterious smile of the day form kyo. "Have fun." he said walking passed the girls.

"Wait. Wait. Ky-"Sakuya started to say.

" if we wait any long her won't find anything to buy" Yuya was pulling Sakuya long by the arm.

* * *

By the end of the day Yuya was exhausted from the walking and carrying heavy bags. Yukimaru, her current boyfriend end up driving her back home and carrying the bags upstairs for her. when Yuya walked through the two story-house front door, the lights were off signifying Kyo was still out. Yukimaru allowed Yuya To get cleaned up.

Yuya was still wrapped in her towel when yukimura slowly open the door to Yuya's room.

"You still tired?" Yukimaru said. A smile was on his face.

She nodded and wearily smiles back to him. Yukimaru was now laying on her bed, he lightly tap the surface of the bed signifying for yuya to join him. yuya walked to the bathroom with her pajamas and throwing on her close. she pulled her up in a ponytail and crawled into bed beside.

Yukimaru covered her with the pale blue blankets and gently kissed her. His warn hands softly caresses her body. They had few talk here and there but is was mostly wet kisses and cuddling one another as they make-out under the covers. eventually Yuya fell a sleep.

* * *

how was that it took me time to come up with the right things ..in the next couple of chapters thats when i think you gonna understand this story fully and what is taking place. IzzY


	5. secrets

**Hi people sorry about that, you must be wondering where i was for a couple of months. _i was finishing my last year of High School.. YEy me! I'm so proud of myself (kinda)..._ Anyways this chapter is mostly going to be about yukimura's point of view. enjoy! **

As the morning unfold and a soft light shines through the room a phone rings very silently.

already knowing who it is 'yeah' Yukimura answers to a male voice.

_'Be here in five_, _and hurry_.'

Yukimura quickly steps out of bed washes his face. on his way out of the room he notice Yuya's sweet soft look which always makes him feels at peace even if its for a slit second, but inside his is at war with his own conscience. yukimura shakes his head knowing that though she is having a normal life and is opening up to every one she still don't trust him, he also knows her reasons for it. and this morning would certainly be one of them. with that thought he grabs his coat and exit the room.

in the hallway he sees kyo and he glares up at him with nuisance. seeing kyo, the only person who know his secret life and Kyo had escaped those days of secrecy with his life without any consequences at the end.

* * *

later that day yukimura had came back to yuya knowing that she must be worried about him. during the day Yuya had left a several messages and had phoned him a couple of times with no answer.

Yuya was on a chair next to the window looking down into the beautiful space behind the house full of trees and flowers thinking of where her man might be._ he's probably home by now, _she sigh _today must have been an extremely busy day for him to not text me. its not usual for to have left without saying the least good bye._

three light taps at her door.

'come in' yuya said, thinking it must be sakuya with another surprise sleep over.

it was yukimura looking refreshed, he must have gone home first. he entered the room with a bag in his hand but he stayed at the door. room was silent

yuya frown at him. 'your mad at me,' yukimura spoke 'but I've got you favorite.'  
'don't try to bribe me Yuki.' that's how she called him

yukimura sighs and closes the gape between them. as he approach her, yuya notice a cut above his right eyebrow.  
'you worry to much yuya'  
'I have the right to be' yuya lightly touches the cut  
'ouch, i know your mad but don't hurt me' he joked  
'Its a paper cut babe,' its was an easy lie for him as he took her face with one hand and pressed her body against his with the other hand. he gave her an apologetic look as if to apologize for the lies, the secrets, and everything his keeping from her.

she smiles up at him, and their lips touch with affection.

The rest of the evening flows by with peace and laughter as they both enjoy their meal..


	6. Girls

Thursday

Today, yuya woke up very early, the plan was to hurry out the house to go to school to without having any contact with kyo . its been two weeks since the night yukimura came over and two weeks since she last saw him. Yuya was mad, how is it to have a boyfriend who supposedly has all the time in the world to do nothing and still can't find time to spend with you. of course Yuya was suspicious of him but no matter how much she try to find evidence of suspicious behavior she fails. but for now she has to put that thought aside. Escaping kyo's presence was a hard task to accomplish. she quickly gather the things she needed, cleaned her self up and out the door she went.

yuya reached school panting, she's a little earlier than usual. so she had enough time to change into her uniform.

when Yuya got home there was no one around. seemed like the house was deserted. _He couldn't possibly forgot about my birthday_. she thought remembering their disagreement a couple of weeks ago. But the rest of the day went normally. yuya went to work and when she came back kyo was in his room. there was a single rose with a card sitting on the coffee table waiting for her. its was from yukimura. she smelt the rose read the card but left it in its original place.

after she had cleaned up and changed. yuya sat on her bed with her hands around her knees, thinking, beside a card she got from yukimura who has been technically ignoring her for the last couple of weeks she didn't really get anything. not only that she doesn't know which one to be more frustrated about, having been ignored by yukimura for two weeks or kyo not acknowledging her for one day.

some where along her thoughts yuya fell asleep.

* * *

On Saturday morning yuya woke up in the room sakuya had made available to her. today they would do shopping in search for a new **sexy** outfit to go a night club. though yuya had objected to the offer, but had sakuya insisted. yuya had been over to sakuya's since Friday and of course it was sakuya's idea. the girls had pampered their selves going from place to place, from spa to salon.

it turns out this night club sakuya was talking about was kyo's house. because when sakuya drove into the driveway loud blasting music and random people that yuya have never seen before took over the front of the house. kyo's house is huge but with all these people here it automatically looked smaller. when yuya got inside there was barely enough space for her to squeeze through the mass of people laughing, dancing and drinking. there wasn't enough air for all those people in there. in just a few seconds yuya felt a drop of sweat on her forehead if she stayed any longer she would be completely sweating. there were girls that yuya labeled crazy everywhere, some already fully drunk and kissing other girls. they guys who are attending this party were equally excited and they were cheering the girls to continue drinking. _This is crazy! _Its a full blown party and the sun hasn't even set. _Was this kyo's version of a fun party? _

finally yuya reached outside and sakuya had already found kyo, she was talking none stop and kyo had an annoyed look on his face but did not say anything. its was almost as crowded outside as is inside but majority was in the pool. when kyo saw yuya, he made it known that she was The birthday-girl. then every ones eyes were on her. good thing the outfit that she wore made her look good. but if you asked kyo she looked _real_ good. the red high heels made her legs look more touchable, smooth and soft. the black shorts compliments her thighs and butt. the loose but sexy blouse hugged her curves delicately. kyo was the first to a approach her in front of every one hugged and wish her a happy birthday. they sang her a really terrible version of the birthday song, throughout the night the the guests wish her happy birthday. but the real surprise of the evening didn't happen until kyo lead her to a room full of presents, all for her.

"Wow! that's a lot, amazing, for me!"  
"you deserve them" kyo said not looking at her  
"Wow" she repeated " you got me all of that?"  
"No" he paused slipping his hands into his pockets " they did"  
"they who?"  
"these people yuya" he let out a chuckle now looking at her expression.  
"no way" she look at him with amazement "they barely know me." when kyo didn't say anything she add " you didn't have to do this,"

his unreadable eyes catches hers "If that's how you say thank you, know there's only one way I'll accept your graduate." his face almost serious as he lifted her chin up, her face now so close to his. her vision blurred and she almost lost her balance.

"your such a jerk." she pulled away from his grip and marched out the doors with such hurry that she didn't realize a girl coming her direction carrying drinks. though neither of the girls fell, their collision ended with alcoholic drinks beings spilled on yuyas outfit.

AAH! yuya screamed. the girl apologized a million times before leaving the scene. but yuya would have to once again cut through a full crowd of half-drunk, crazy dancing people to reach her destination. yuya glared up at kyo who was now next to her. another encountered surprised yuya. kyo grabbed her hand firmly but gently lead her trough the crown. having a guide through this swaying sea of drunks was much easier, and since kyo has an height advantage he could navigate his way through without getting lost. the hallway upstairs wasn't crowded at all but kyo didn't let go of yuyas hand until they reached her were a couple of people making-out in corners. in one of the corners there were two girls leaning up against the wall, one of the girls hands went up the shirt of the other and when yuya saw this she quickly looked away as if to give them their privacy. yuya slips through her door, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _the whole world seems to be spinning._ faintly over the music she heard moans. _Its probably coming from outside_. yuya sigh at the thought. but then she heard it again a little louder. she slowly opened her eyes to yet another disturbing scene. **Groupie**. in a heart beat yuya had the door open and she leaped herself out, luckily kyo stood against the wall opposite to her door or she would have hit the wall straight on. yuya looked up to a pair of mysterious eye gleaming down on her.


	7. Untimely pleasure

yuya was in kyo's bathroom changing into the dress shirt he had given her. the shirt was long enough to cover the important stuff but yuya kept on her black butty-shorts. while buttoning the shirt yuya couldn't help but notice how huge his bathroom was. there was i shower and a bath but they were separate, the bath was large enough to fit full sized mattress. so having that said the room was pretty large, and that was the bathroom alone. yuya knew that kyo had the master bedroom but what she didn't know was that kyo's room was like a five star grand suite hotel room. which is extremely different from hers, of course that was on her choosing. when yuya had entered kyo's actual room it was a wow moment for her. the room looked like a page from a mans magazine, yuya glanced around the room and everything said 'man' in a stylish way. she was a too impressed by her surrounding to notice kyo's eyes on her, when yuya did noticed she flinched in response. the man opposite to her smiled at her and she blushed heavily.

kyo had been looking at how well his shirt fit her. obviously the shirt wasn't see-through yet he could still see her bra beneath it. she had rolled-up the sleeves and had buttoned up all the buttons except the first three. yuya had let down her luscious blond hair and it curved around her face. it was almost impossible for yuya to look bad, whatever it is she wore it always looked oh-so-good.

the loud music was muffled in kyo's room so yuya had found it much easier to talk here without much effort to have her voice heard. kyo was just about to open the door to lead her out. when yuya made her quick objections.

"I'm not going back out there."  
"why not" his hand still on the doorknob  
"for starters, its hotter and crazier out there then in here." kyo shook his head at her but didn't reply.

" did you see those girls out there? this place has turn into a mad house, no a _fun_ house is more like it." yuya pause to look up at kyo who was slowly walking towards her.

"Don't let them stop you. after all this is.. your birthday party."

"no, its far from it." kyo had a wall to wall window and meets the floor half way that faced the large pool which was now flooded with people. yuya raised her self up to the edge where there was enough space for her to sit. she had pointed down looking at those _insane_ people and explained to kyo why she could never be a part of that. kyo had stayed at his original place, he had one hand in his pockets and the other behind his ear, seeming like he was thinking of something to say. yuya kept talking a mile a minute, when he didn't speak yuya added.

"i don't understand, where did you find these people?" Yuya now standing in front of him. "this house is infected. i can't even step into my own room any more... "

"its so fucking hard to think, when you talk so damn much." shock took over yuyas face.  
yuya was furious, she turned from him, or at least tried to. in one swift move he had spun her and his hand was tangled in hers behind his back . almost like a dance move . his lips met hers with a since of urgency and need. As yuya tried pulling away from him, by then his body was attached to hers. yuya was now very aware of his body, especially his hand that clanged on her back. she felt his gentle hand on hers and she couldn't escape the terrible pleasure. she soon gave up, the sweet scent of his body and unremarkable feel of his lips soon overcome her.

kyo deepen the kiss devouring her mouth and he felt yuya hand pressing against him. his lips departed from hers, leaving her breathless as kyo left a trail of kisses on her jaw line and neck. yuya melted against his warm lips as chills ran down her back. she felt as if the room was spinning and the red high heels she wore kept making her lose her balance. kyo pulled her up so that her legs were around his hips. they stumble throughout the room knocking down things while engaging in their passionate kiss. he finally set her down next to the window where yuya had previously been. her legs still spread apart clanging to his waist while she pulls off kyos shirt throwing it on the floor. kyo grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling to the side to allow him access to her throat and her collar bone and moving towards her chest. mean while his hands searched her body for new discoveries. unbuttoning her shorts, he pulled from her and removed the shorts revealing her red thong. he saw the fever raising up inside her, she quickly pulled him back to her and wrapped her arm around him. the thought of unbuttoning all the button would take to long. yuya could feel his muscle tensing up during his attempt of ripping her shirt.

her head tilted back as kyo leaves kisses on her chest. somewhere between looking for a way to remove kyos jeans and kyo nipping at her skin, yuya finds herself on the bed and kyo on top of her. she looked up at kyo who was admiring her petite figure, silk soft legs. his work of art almost complete, his next target would be for her breasts. he had to find a way to get rid of her bra. she pushed him and rolled so that she was on top. she ran her hands trough kyos hair. some how he learned to remove her bra. then kyo rolled so now he was on top. his warm lips imprisoned her aroused nipple he moved from one to the other. her toes curled her hands clinched into his hair. kyo find a way to strip himself without departing from yuya. he pulled apart her underwear. she gasped as she felt two of kyo fingers pushed inside her. goosebumps took over her body wanting more of him. feeling the warm liquid that flowed within her. kyo well took advantage of the situation. swiftly he moved replacing his fingers to his well sized cock,it was like diving into a pool of jello. this could only mean one thing. yuya was still a _virgin_. a grin took over his face. he leaned back down to her and kissed her so passionately, gently almost lovingly. kyo had to start out slow for yuya. then he picked up the pace going at an incredible speed. the overwhelming feeling of his body inside hers the pain mixed with the pleasure. the sensation drove her crazy. her heart raced .he heard her moans and heavy breathing and she had moaned his name. Loud.  
it didn't take long before yuya fell asleep. kyo had collapsed next to her. after his hands were wrapped around her he too fell asleep .


End file.
